dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
North Supreme Kai
の |RomName = Kita no Kaiōshin |AniName = |MangaName = |AltName = North Kaioshin |Appears in = |anime debut = "End of Earth"| |Race = Core Person |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = 5 Million Before Age |Address = Sacred World of the Kai |Occupation = Supreme Kai |FamConnect = }} The の |Kita no Kaiōshin|lit. "God of the North King of the Worlds"}} is one of the rulers of Universe 7. Appearance He is old in appearance, resembling Shin but larger and with a mustache. Biography Background The North Supreme Kai lived a peaceful life on the Sacred World of the Kai with the other Supreme Kais until he was killed by Majin Buu. In the anime he was depicted peacefully fishing on fine days. After West Supreme Kai was killed by Majin Buu, North Supreme Kai was Buu's second target on the Sacred World of the Kais. When Buu attacked, they fought in a foggy and rocky place. North Supreme Kai cut Kid Buu in half with his sword, but Buu was more than North Supreme Kai could handle and got blasted by Kid Buu's Vanishing Beam, dying instantly. Power Like the rest of his peers, he is stated to be much stronger than Shin and strong enough to defeat Frieza (before his resurrection) in one blow. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Swordsmanship' – North Supreme Kai has shown to be very skilled in combat with a sword. **'God Shock Flash' – It appears as a sideways sword strike. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. Also appears as his Super Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. ***'Supreme Kai's Hyper Dance' - A team attack performed by the Universe 7 Supreme Kai. First Shin immobilizes the opponent with Telekinesis, then together Grand Supreme Kai and West Supreme Kai attack with Grand Supreme Divide and Sacred Light Bullet respectively, then North Supreme Kai follows up with his God Shock Flash, before South Supreme Kai finishes the attack with his Mighty Powerful God Shockwave. Shin and the Universe 7 Supreme Kais' Super Attack in Dokkan Battle. *'Healing' - As a Supreme Kai, North Supreme Kai formerly possessed the ability to rejuvenate anyone and restore them to full health instantly, even if they are on the brink of death. *'Sword Cleave' – A slash attack used against Kid Buu. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' In Dokkan Battle, North Supreme Kai appears as a non-playable character card which appears as a stage boss in the Story Event "The Unknown Battle of Gods and Majin". Voice Actors *Japanese: Yukitoshi Hori *English: **Funimation dub: Jeff Muenstermann (DBZ), Charles Campbell (DBZ Kai) **Ocean Group dubs: Don Brown Battles ;Pre-Dragon Ball *North Supreme Kai vs. Kid Buu (anime only) Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Kaioshin del Nord pt-br:Kaiohshin do Norte it:Kaiohshin del Nord Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Filler characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Shinjin Category:Males